


you get me closer to god

by nonamehux (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: "...the fabric is holding in all his heat and feeding it back to him. He tries to twist his hips but Bro's giant hand is on his thigh holding him in place. The broad finger tips are digging into muscle, and it stings. Dave loves it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just because I felt like it and idc what y'all think  
> clearly, don't practice unsafe sex or bdsm practices.  
> title from nine inch nails song Closer

Dave is hot. His anxiety is coiled up tight in his chest and his stomach quivers. His knees are up to his chest but spread wide enough for Bro's hulking form to fit between them. There's a towel under Dave's hips to catch the mess, but the fabric is holding in all his heat and feeding it back to him. He tries to twist his hips but Bro's giant hand is on his thigh holding him in place. The broad finger tips are digging into muscle, and it stings. Dave loves it. 

Dave cranes his neck to watch his brother. Bro's hand is glistening with lube when he reaches towards his hole. The anxiety makes his stomach lurch, but there's a finger at his entrance too light for any stimulation that makes him whine. That hungry ache for pain and suffering begin chewing him up inside.

He awkwardly rocks his hips down and the tip of Bro's finger breaches him. Bro stills. His amber eyes are slitted in arousal, but the menacing edge of a tempted sadist glows through. He pulls his finger out to force out a needy breath then he shoves two slick fingers in. Dave screams; the stretch is burning up into his chest; his throat aching as he thinks about their neighbors in passing. 

The hand on his thigh tightens and he's folded almost in half, his cock flagging soft against his stomach. He fists his hands in the sheets as his brother shuffles back, there's a slick pop that comes from his fingers leaving Dave.

Dave groans, stretching his free leg before it's pulled up over Bro's shoulder. His hips are up leaving him exposed and empty, he can feel himself trying to clench down on nothing. Bro grunts and then three fingers are prying him open, his rim stretched white  around them. He eyes the hand bruising his legs dizzily. Just the comparison, that his hand is twice as big as his own. The idea of being destroyed by Bro makes him moan and fuck back on the teasing fingers. They're painfully still inside him, they've just settled after pulling him open. Bro's got all the damn cards, Dave only has lungs that feel crushed.

He knows Bro isn't going to help him get off, his chest burns as he forgoes breathing for fucking himself open as much as his position allows. His rushed snorts of air adding to the shame glowing red in his cheeks. He looks up at Bro with watery, desperate eyes. " Please," He begs, his voice thick, but he's met with a raised eyebrow.  "Daddy, please." 

Bro grins with a growl of approval in his throat. His fingers twist inside of Dave, and he massages his prostate while the tears flow. The salty taste floods his tongue as the sobs wrack through him. The weakness feels sharper than any of the shitty blades in the kitchen, but he the rides the edge for the approving upturn of Bro's mouth. It bleeds through the mental fog with a warm wave that covers everything else. 

He comes with Bro's fingers on his prostate. Bro shifts, and Dave feels his dick still hard against him; it makes him shiver. He breathes a hard sigh of relief when his hips are back flat on the futon. The towel wet with excess lube, but he's too tired to squirm. The once bruising hand is gentle as it coaxes his thighs apart. He hadn't realized he had been cold until the warmth of his brother's skin meets his. He feels almost out of his mind while Bro is lubing himself up. The hands on his cheeks ground him enough to nod; he _wants_ , he wants so badly, but his teeth are glued together. 

The first thrust is like an electric shock, his back arches and his hips twist. He gasps low while Bro let's him relax. His hands dig into the scarred shoulder blades. The strength in them a palpable temor of restraint, Dave nearly laughs. "C'mon, Daddy, _fuck me_ ," The last words are a hiss as Bro's hips jolt involuntarily. 

A hand grabs a tired thigh and yanks it up. The dick inside him is forced even farther, and there's a sharp sting in it. Bro pulls out and fucks into him and Dave hopes he'll break. The way he's being fucked is harsh, cruel and if he was any less fucked up he wouldn't be moaning or choking around the disyllabic epithet trying to get more. "Daddy," he sobs. "Oh, oh god- ple _ase,"_  His mouth is moving without control. 

Bro grunts with effort, his hips smacking into Dave and the futon shakes with the threat of falling apart. Every pained whimper makes that urge to hurt, to destroy stronger until he's dripping sweat. His muscles scream from over the top exertion and looking at Dave's pained, watery eyes brings him closer and closer to the edge. 

He grabs both of his brother's thighs until he's folded with his knees to his ears. He drags himself out with a dirty, slick pop and watches Dave's growing frustration as he refrains from thrusting back in. He teases him with pushing in the tip but cruelly pulls back every time. It's almost as satisfying as the keen that comes when he forces himself inside all at once. He uses his new leverage to try and fuck the air from Dave's lungs. The sounds of sex nasty in a way that makes him tear at the skin of Dave's collarbone. 

" _Oh, god._ "

He cracks a grin, "Not quite, but fucking you like this is getting me closer."

Dave tries to reply. He really does, but Bro's hand wraps around his throat as the first syllable leaves his mouth. He's only got a grip on one leg now but Dave's too busy gasping for air to remember to stretch while he can. Bro watches his face turn red and lets him go when there's a glassy fog building in his eyes. Power floods his veins as he watches Dave get lost in the sensations.

He pries his brother's legs as far apart as he can to get deeper. He leans close enough to kiss him, spit smearing across Dave's face.

"Beg me for it," He whispers. He can tell that they're both on the edge of coming. He just needs the image of Dave trying to force sounds into words before he comes. 

He's got his hips angled to drag across Dave's prostate each time he pulls out, and there's a choked noise that opens the flood gates. Dave's a wet mess with come dripping onto his stomach; he can only manage a singular slurred 'Daddy.' It's enough for Bro to bury himself into him, his whole body a tired, trembling wreck.

He pulls out gently, and watches his come seep out of the wrecked hole. Before it can land on the towel he scoops it up in two fingers and forces them between Dave's lips. His red eyes are bloodshot and half lidded as he sucks the come from his fingers. He pulls his mouth away long after Bro's clean, looking at his brother through his lashes.

He smiles coyly, a demon disguised as a boy, "Is that all you got?" 

**Author's Note:**

> if ya wanna comment that's cool, you do you.


End file.
